My Habitual Sadness
by Hospitalized Heartless
Summary: A quick little 1,104 worded one-shot about what happens when Greece tries to think about his mom. Written for my waifu :3 J'taime, mon petite lapin! Rated T for angst and mild swearing.


It wasn't really often when the Grecian, Heracles, would think about his mother. But whenever he did, he would always end up crying afterwards. His cats could watch as tears poured down his face, his head usually buried into his beige wind beaten and war weathered jacket or in a nearby pillow. His routine after that would just be hysterical sobbing, then pacing and repeating words of significance (which always seemed to change no matter how many times the man cried about his mom), and then sulk off into his room where the other cats dare not enter. One thing however, seemed to remain unnervingly constant about the man's crying; and that was that, he would only cry in complete loneliness and did his best sulking where his cats were not around. Today was one of those days, the brunette Heracles Karpusi having come home from a meeting that day in the most foulest moods his cats had ever seen him in, the male slamming the door into the wall of his house and storming off into the abode of his room. Completely skipping the first hysterical sob and pacing.

"I hate him…" The crunched words came out as poisonous venom filled with spit and pure repulsion throughout the empty cream colored space that was Greece's home and the man immediately collapsed next to the side of his bed. "I hate him- I hate him, I hate him! Why- why did that bastard have to…" A sob. "Become a country and kill her?" The cats outside of his door listened in silent meowing as their master cried away all of the tears left in his heart. They all knew who 'he' was that Heracles was referring to; a man named Sadiq, now the country of Turkey, who tended to bother Greece a lot. Most of the time it's the little things; a repulsive comment here or there shared between the two, but there was one accident that Heracles would never forgive the Turk for. The death of his mom.

Greece remembered that day vividly, as it was the day he decided to become a country. It had started off very cloudy, and agitated the cat's Heracles' mother had let him adopt before the young boy and left to go off in an adventure that day. "Bye mom!" Heracles called happily, a little boy with slightly long shiny brown hair and tan pauper's clothes with cats curled at his legs. A woman, quite similar with hip length brown locks, giggled at her child from the doorway of their urban home. "Alright! Don't be out too long, okay? I love you!" "I love you too!" Tears slipped down Heracles' face as he discarded himself of his shirts, stripping down into a pair of pajama pants and curling himself into the depths of his satin sheeted bed. "At least… I got to say 'I love you…'." More tears ran down his soft, browned cheeks as the sound of her voice rung in his ears and the man finally broke down completely, burying his head into the depths of his bed and closing himself from the rest of the world.

"_Hey! Watcha doin' there, cat freak?" the ever so annoying voice of Sadiq Adnan came into small, around thirteen, brunette's ears and he emitted a small groan, not turning around to face the taller male. It was his neighbor, a pain in the ass twenty-six year old who always liked to taunt him. Whether it is about his cats or the fact that he was still under grown and probably would stay that way, the two always found a way to start an argument with each other. "Nothing." The Grecian shrugged; a bunch of white kittens mewling at his ankles and a calico manecoon fluffed around the brunette's neck. "I was going to walk around the neighborhood, try to find a way out of here without you stopping by and asking me questions." Sadiq frowned, rubbing a hand over jade green eyes and patting the kid's head, earning a yelp from the boy and a dart. "Heh." Sadiq snickered to himself, watching kittens and different types of cat breeds. "Gives me enough time to…"_

_About a couple of hours later, a new bunch of kittens in his hands, Heracles smiled at the small bundle. "I'll name you Tulip," He pointed to a red tinted feline which sniffed his finger and ended up sneezing. Heracles chuckled very warmly. "Bless you!" He giggled and pointed to another kitten, a white one with gold and blue eyes. "And I'll name you Blue bell…" Heracles heard the sound of sirens in the distance and jutted his head in an eastern direction, where his house was. H cocked his head and looked down at his friends. "We better go see." he nodded, then sprinted off full speed to his house. His heart pounded, his very own home being the one surrounded in police cars and an ambulance, with men huddled outside carrying… a black body bag. "Oh… my… god." Tears torrentially poured down the boy's face and the cat's around him began to get quiet and slunk to the ground. The Grecian bolted, up to the officer in his front and looked at the crying boy. "Name?" "H-H-Heracles… Karpusi..." A grave looked came upon the man's face and he looked down at the crying boy. "Oh my god… I wasn't aware she had a son-"_

"_Hey, kitten runt!" Heracles' green eyes widened and looked over out on the street to see the last person he wanted to see, the man being pushed instead of into his house, into a police automobile. "Say hi to yer momma for me." He couldn't believe it. He just couldn't. There was no way… Sadiq would kill him mom right? The night ended with the boy curled up against his bed mother's body in an ambulance, the officers that surround him mourning over the loss for the poor child._

Heracles opened his eyes again after a long series of crying that night and looked over through his bedside window to see darkness befallen over the landscape of his home. "I must've… fallen asleep…" He mumbled before hearing a scratching at his door. He rubbed his raw red eyes groggily and opened his wooden door to see his cat's sullen various eyes pity filled with sadness up at him. The Grecian smiled weakly and let them into his room. Heracles fell asleep that night with all of his feline friends surrounding him. However, the warmth of their hearts was not enough to mend the emptiness that lied within his.


End file.
